Internal combustion engines (spark ignition engines, diesel engines, homogeneous charge compression ignition (HCCI) engines, etc.) draw air into an intake manifold through an intake system that can be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel mixture that is combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons, which rotatably turn a crankshaft generating drive torque. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion can be expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust manifold. The exhaust gas can then be (i) treated by an exhaust treatment system before being released into the atmosphere, (ii) used to drive a turbocharger for pressurizing air in the intake manifold to increase power output, and/or (iii) recycled into the intake manifold via an external system and then combined with the air to create an air/exhaust gas mixture, which is also known as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR). EGR can be used to improve performance of the internal combustion engine, such as by increasing fuel economy and/or decreasing nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions.